Try Me!
by coro-chan
Summary: Patah Hati ternyata membawa perubahan yang baik buat dirinya, yah setidaknya itulah spekulasi kita sebelum mengetahui tingkah baru Hinata yang lain. "Sou ka ... Ibumu sering sekali sakit ya Karin. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja agar tidak membuatmu repot? Ah sudahlah, maaf saja aku tidak bisa menggantikan tugas piketmu. Jaa Karin...! Ganbatte !"


Naruto punya Mbah Kishimoto bukan punya saya...

Tapi cerita ini jelas punya saya dong :3

Warning : Rated T

Pair : SasuHina

Hati-hati ranjau typo !

Don't like must read ! *author maksa*

Baru prolog hehhe :p

.

.

.

Sebuah siluet berbentuk manusia terlihat mengintip dari balik jendela kelas. Matanya mengarah ke salah satu sudut kelas dimana terdapat sepasang manusia yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra.

Matanya membulat, tiba-tiba sebuah cairan hangat menelusuri pipi chubbynya. Tangannya menutupi bibir tipisnya, mencegah sebuah isakan yang hampir keluar.

Sosok itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum dipergoki oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah gontai, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Nee... Hinataa? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu pucat hari ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menyapa Hinata saat melihat gadis Hyuuga itu memasuki kelas dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

Hinata hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku baik-baik saja" tidak ada kegagapan disana, suaranya juga terdengar datar dan errr... sangat dingin.

"Aaa sou ka" Sakura merasa heran dengan perubahan Hinata yang begitu drastis. Tapi Ia tak mau ambil pusing, dia sendiri juga punya banyak masalah dan dia tidak ingin untuk menambahnya lagi. Merepotkan!

Hinata berjalan dengan mengangkat wajahnya, yah selain tidak lagi gagap Ia juga sudah berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Yah walaupun yang diperlihatkannya bukan wajah ramahnya yang biasa sih, tapi setidaknya Ia sudah berani mengangkat wajahnya kan?

Patah Hati ternyata membawa perubahan yang baik buat dirinya, yah setidaknya itulah spekulasi kita sebelum mengetahui tingkah baru Hinata yang lain.

.

"Hinata... aku mohon bantu aku,aku harus menengok Ibuku yang sedang sakit. Kau mau kan menggantikan tugas piketku? Aku janji aku akan menggantinya dengan jadwal piketmu" kata Karin dengan memelas.

'Cih selalu saja seperti ini, aku muak menjadi budaknya. Dia pikir dia siapa, gadis jalang yang jahat' inner Hinata.

"Aaa Karin, Ibumu sakit apa kali ini?" kata Hinata lembut.

"Mmm sakit...sakit thypus...ya sakit thypus! Dan aku harus segera kerumah sakit untuk menemaninya" dalam hati Karin sedang bersorak karena Ia menduga rencananya akan berhasil _lagi_.

"Sou ka ... Ibumu sering sekali sakit ya Karin. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja agar tidak membuatmu repot? Ah sudahlah, maaf saja aku tidak bisa menggantikan tugas piketmu. Jaa Karin...! Ganbatte!" Hinata berbicara dengan santai seolah-olah tidak ada beban.

Karin hanya bisa mematung melihat kelakuan Hinata.

Yang benar saja!

Seorang Hinata yang pemalu, gugupan dan gampang ditindas itu kini berubah menjadi mahluk dengan lidah tajam dan tidak lagi gagap!

Poor Karin!

.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau cepat mencari pacar! Kudengar Tou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang gadis"

"Hn, aku tidak peduli"

"Aku takut kau akan menyesal Sasuke, siapa tau gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu memiliki wajah yang amat sangat jelek, kau pasti menyesal"

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula kalau aku tidak cocok aku akan buat orang yang dijodohkan denganku menyesal" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan" kata Itachi sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memilih untuk memperhatikan punggung Itachi yang perlahan lenyap dari pandangannya.

.

"Hinata, Tou-san harap kau tidak mempermalukan Tou-san malam ini" ucap Hiashi saat Hinata beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

"Hai' Tou-san" jawab Hinata pendek.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan anggun di samping Tou-sannya.

Dress berwarna hijau tosca dengan tali kecil yang menyangga dress tersebut di kedua bahu mungilnya terlihat sangat cocok dengan tubuh Hinata.

Wajahnya hanya dipulas dengan make up tipis yang terlihat natural, bibirnya yang tipis berwarna pink yang terlihat mengkilat akibat tertimpa sinar lampu.

Rambutnya ia ikat ponytail dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya yang bulat. Manis.

Kakinya yang mungil terlihat jenjang dengan stiletto berwarna hitam.

Sangat elegan dan menawan.

.

"Ne Sasuke, lihat gadis itulah yang akan jadi tunanganmu. Sangat manis kan? " kata Itachi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah seorang gadis.

"Tidak . Aku tidak suka gadis itu" ucap Sasuke datar.

.

Hinata berjalan ke sebuah mini bar yang ada di restoran yang Ia dan Tou-sannya datangi.

Tou-san bilang ada kejutan yang menantinya disana.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata menyapa seorang lelaki yang sedang menunduk memainkan handphone di hadapannya.

'Mungkin inilah kejutan yang dimaksud Tou-san. Padahal kukira Tou-san akan mempertemukanku dengan calon tunanganku itu' pikir Hinata.

"Hn... Hinata" Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat menawan.

"Kau terlihat cantik Hinata" lanjut Gaara.

"Aaa...sou ka" wajah Hinata memerah.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa disini? Ingin duduk disini saja atau kita berdansa?"

"Hanya mengikuti ajakan Tou-san. Aku lelah Gaara-kun, lebih baik kita disini saja. Aku haus sekali"

Hinata menyambar gelas minuman yang ada di depan Gaara.

Gaara hanya mampu membulatkan matanya saat cairan di dalam gelasnya habis dengan sekali teguk oleh Hinata.

Well, mereka sudah akrab sejak dulu.

Jadi Hinata tidak pernah sungkan untuk makan dan minum dari tempat yang sama, begitupun dengan Gaara.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh Gaara-kun? Terasa pahit" ucap Hinata sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Gaara menghembuskan napas dengan kasar.

'Sepertinya aku akan dipenggal Hiashi kali ini' pikirnya.

"Itu _hurricane_ bodoh. Dan aku yakin pasti kau sangat mabuk sekarang " kata Gaara sambil menarik Hinata mengajaknya pergi dari mini bar.

"Nee... aku masih ingin disini Gaara, dan aku tidak mabuk bodoh! Aku masih hauuuusss..." Hinata mulai meracau.

"Bodoh, kau itu mabuk. Sejak dulu kau kan tidak pernah bisa minum alkohol!"

"Nee... aku tidak mabuk Gaara-kun, aku masih hauuuuusssss... satu gelas lagi yaaaaa" Hinata memasang tampang memelasnya.

.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Itachi" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Hey aku kan juga belum pernah melihat gadis itu. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku salah orang, lagipula Tou-san juga hanya memberikan ciri-ciri yang begitu sedikit. Dan mata putih? Semua orang juga matanya ada putihnya kaleee..." Itachi membela diri dengan berapi-api.

"Kau sudah sepuluh kali salah orang! Kalau begini lebih baik aku pulang saja" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan kelakuan anikinya.

"Hey aku bisa dipenggal Tou-san kalau kau pergi dengan seenaknya"

"Itu urusanmu!" Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan mini bar.

"Heyy..." Itachi berteriak sebal.

'Ah sudahlah biarkan saja Sasuke pergi. Nanti aku akan buat alasan supaya aku tidak dimarahi Tou-san dan biar si bodoh itu yang dimarahi. Khekhekhe kau memang pintar dan jahat Itachi' inner Itachi sambil tertawa mesum (?)

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh mini bar.

Ia melihat sesosok wajah yang familiar sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat manis.

Gadis manis itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan sosok familiar itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk menyapa sosok familiarnya.

"Sabaku.."

"Keh Uchiha ternyata"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja minum bodoh" kata Gaara ketus.

"Seharusnya kau juga bertanya aku sedang apa disini bodoh, apa kau tak tau tata krama berbasa-basi?"

"Cih, baiklah. Sedang apa kau disini I-ta-chi?" kata Gaara dengan memasang senyum manisnya -terpaksa- .

"Mukamu itu menjijikkan. Huh aku benar-benar bosan"

"Hnn?" muka Gaara memancarkan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Sasuke dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis, dan gadis itu sampai sekarang belum datang juga. Sementara si bodoh itu malah baru saja pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku kesepian" Itachi sedikit lebay kali ini.

"Kau berlebihan" kata Gaara dingin.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan sempoyongan, Ia hendak berjalan ke toilet yang berseberangan dengan mini bar yang ia kunjungi barusan.

Tiba-tiba bahu mungilnya menabrak bahu seorang lelaki yang Oh Mai Gawd sangat seksi!

Tapi entah matanya yang rusak atau bagaimana, Hinata justru tidak memperdulikan lelaki itu dan langsung ngeloyor pergi setelah minta maaf dengan tidak tulus ikhlas.

"Gomen.." kata Hinata sambil berlalu.

Sementara lelaki yang barusan Ia tabrak mematung seperti orang bodoh.

'Mata putih ? Jangan-jangan...'

.

.

.

To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Gimana gimana ?

Bagus ngga?

Bagus dong, iya kan bagus kan ? u,u *coro-chan maksa banget*

Fic ini bakal dilanjutin kalo reviewnya udah lebih dari 50 ;)

Yah kalo ngga nyampe 50 juga, berarti dilanjutinnya nunggu fic yang Full Of Shit selesai, dan itu entah kapan :p

So, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak okeee

Salam cinta dari author! Muamuamuamua :*

Coro-chan


End file.
